


《归巢》17

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 4





	《归巢》17

李东海一大早跟随父亲来到店里帮忙，天还没亮的时候海鲜市场最为忙碌，成百上千斤的新鲜鱼虾在拉车上活蹦乱跳，M市的各大酒楼都来这里进货，商贩们忙得热火朝天，喊着、吆喝着吸引面熟或是面生的采购者。

李爸心疼儿子，不愿他跟一帮糙汉们来回搬货沾上一身鱼腥，只叫他在里面待着忙活称斤和打包，李东海套上皮围裙和胶鞋乖乖做事，只是有时候手脚不利索，会被店里的老伙计们开玩笑。

隔壁家的老板娘打趣李东海：怎么在大城市待了几年，都不会给你爸看生意了？

李东海很是不好意思，老板娘捂嘴直笑，笑完了问起李东海有没有在外面谈对象，自家闺女跟他一般大，一会儿过来了好好认识一下？

姨，您搁这儿相亲呢！

是啊是啊，莫非看上我们小李哥，想让他做您女婿了？

穿背心的小伙子们在一旁大笑起哄，几人是李东海爸爸招的伙计，正是二十出头朝气蓬勃的年纪，跟老板娘你来我往地侃上了，老板娘以一敌二说不过油嘴滑舌的小年轻，红着脸气呼呼地赶他们走人。

李东海的心情很好，连大清早的困倦都在打闹中消失不见，他站起来，将最后一箱需要运走的海产搬到外面的货车上。

太阳在远处的海平面上升起，李东海取下手套，隔着一条马路遥遥望去，初阳的光辉洒在恬静的海面上，清晨的海风温暖怡人，拂过他颈间的头发，柔柔地扫过他的肩膀，李东海深吸一口气，忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。

闲下来时已是正午，来店里打工的几个孩子跟李东海打完招呼嘻嘻哈哈地回家了，李父在店门口冲洗推车，时不时跟李东海聊上几句。

没过一会儿李东海的手机响了，他翻出来一看，来电显示是银赫。

李东海先是怔了一下，手指动了动没有立刻接起，他有些困惑，想不出银赫怎么这时候找他。

昨晚回家后，冷静下来的李东海回想起在操场上的整件事，后知后觉的尴尬，并且后悔起来。

他不确定自己的做法是否正确，就好像在许许多多次机会面前他选择了退缩一样，曾经只能够停留在过去，他不想日复一日留在自我编织的谎言中了，也不再怀揣热情和憧憬，拥有摒弃一切只为奔向谁的勇气了，哽在喉咙中的那句真心，或许任由它烂在肚子里才是最好的结局。

况且自己最后留下的话狠心而决绝，以银赫好面子的性格和阴晴不定的脾气来看，李东海以为至少有好一段时间对方都不想再见到自己了。

手机依旧在响，李东海整理好思绪看了眼店外的父亲，十分自然地按下接听：“喂？银赫。”

电话接通，银赫没有第一时间出声，李东海也不催促，静静地等待对方开口。

“……东海。”银赫叫了一声他的名字，接下来要说什么似乎自己都没有想好，李东海的声音没有什么变化，跟他的人一样平淡如水，银赫听在心里却犹如渡过了几个春秋，他忽然有些不敢开口，害怕打碎两人之间看似平和的假象。

“你去你爸店里了？”

李东海回答得很干脆：“对，我来店里帮忙。”

银赫松开攥紧的手指，暗暗放下心来，他也不知道自己为什么会感到紧张，心脏仿佛悬在嗓子眼一样，电话拨通后的每一次嘟声在他听来都如此漫长，他害怕李东海会不接他的电话，会因为昨晚的事选择避开他，而当李东海的声音透过听筒传来的时候，他竟然第一时间感到了如释重负般的安心。

他干巴巴地问：“那……你什么时候回来？阿姨说你一大早就过去了。”

“对啊，早上最忙……你去我家了吗？”

“嗯，我来找你。”银赫像是变了一个人，难得的没有对李东海大吼大叫，他沉默两秒，低声道：“东海，你没有在躲我对不对？”

李东海哑然失笑：“怎么会，我躲你干嘛，好不容易回趟家，不得帮我爸干些活儿吗？”

银赫没吭声，原本听到李东海不是在躲他自己应该感到庆幸才是，可对方轻描淡写的态度仿佛没有受到任何影响，自己的小心和在乎仅是一厢情愿而已，李东海他……他是不是根本没有把自己的挽留放在心上？

他努力忽略心中的失落，自顾自地点点头说：“好，那我现在过去，陪你一起看店。”

李东海吓了一跳：“你过来干嘛？我这边没什么要帮忙的，都到饭点了，你快回家吃饭吧。”

“那你的午饭怎么解决？”

李东海嗫嚅道：“我跟我爸随便吃点儿就行，买饭我还不会么……总之你不用过来，这边乱糟糟的又不通风，你不是打小就不喜欢里面的味道吗……”

李东海说着说着声音越来越低，银赫脑袋一空愣在原地。

是了，小时候他就不爱进出脏兮兮的市场，地上的污水和空气中的咸腥味让他嫌恶到一步都不愿意踏进去。

小学时期他跟着李东海去店里玩，那人兴致勃勃地蹲在地上，伸手逗盆子里吐泡泡的大黑鱼，还大着胆子想要捉起来给自己看，那时候的他说了些什么？好像是捂住鼻子怪叫着跑了出去，嚷嚷着“李东海你好恶心，我要回家了”之类的话语。

银赫举着手机神情恍惚，他是不是一直以来都在不经意间用语言或是行为伤害着李东海？

“……对不起。”银赫垂头站在楼道里，另一只手握紧冰凉的扶手勉强打起精神，他感觉喉咙苦涩不已，李东海轻飘飘的几句话就让如今的自己快要喘不上气。

“我……我那时候不懂事，没有考虑到你的心情，对不起。”

话音落下，另一边的李东海却慌了，他被银赫突如其来的道歉整得不知所措，连忙道：“没关系的银赫！都是过去的事了，好端端的给我道歉做什么……”

他淡淡一笑：“我知道你从来都没有恶意，只是心直口快而已，你不用解释我都明白的。况且……我都已经习惯了，你突然这样说我还有点不好意思呢。”

银赫说不上是什么滋味，李东海越是释然他的内心越是沉重，他想从李东海的声音里听出哪怕是一丝不对劲，即使是对自己的埋怨和责怪也好，最起码让他知道，事情还有回转的余地。

他无视李东海的劝阻，固执道：“你别出去买了，我从家里给你和叔叔带饭过去，你想吃什么？我让妈给你烧番茄牛腩好不好？”

“不用了银赫……”

“你别拒绝我！”银赫提高音量，他快步下楼往家走，一路上低着头不愿让人看见脸上的难过。

“……别拒绝我东海，我想见你，我只是找理由去见你而已，你别不让……”

李东海不忍，银赫低声下气的询问和试探他怎么会听不出来，他就是不愿银赫这样，银赫应该永远都是意气风发、神采飞扬的模样，他不要银赫为了谁放低姿态，即使是自己也不行。

李东海无奈极了，只能妥协：“你……你想过来就过来吧，麻烦你了。”

银赫吸吸鼻子，口吻坚定：“不麻烦，我一会儿就来。”

“路上小心。”

“好。”

说完，银赫挂断电话，李东海欲言又止地看着暗下去屏幕，不知道一会儿该用什么态度面对银赫的到来。

李父在店门外问：“小海，谁的电话？”

“哦，是银赫。”李东海一副若无其事的样子，却心虚得不敢迎接父亲的视线，他犹豫了一会儿又说：“爸，待会儿不用买饭了，银赫从家里给咱们带饭过来。”

“哎哟，你干嘛使唤人家小赫？”

李东海苦笑：“我哪有啊爸，是他自己要来的，拦都拦不住……”

李父取下手套从外面走进来，嘴里念叨着：“小赫真是心热，这么些年都没变，这次回来比去年稳重多了呢。”

李东海在心里叹气——稳重吗？他倒是希望银赫真的能够稳重一些、成熟一些，不要再意气用事，任性起来不听任何人的劝说了——就好像刚才那样。

“昨天来家里又给你妈提了两盒红参，上次买的都还没吃完呢。”

这倒是真的，银赫从小到大对自己的父母都很好，每每过节会打电话问候，放假回家还会给他们带礼物，李东海想到这儿由衷地感谢银赫，轻声说：“是，我都没有好好的谢过他……”

李父惆怅：“……都长大了，越来越会照顾人喽，还想着你吃没吃，哎？小赫是不是在外面谈朋友了？”

李东海傻傻地“啊”了一声，不知该怎么接话，银赫向来不喜欢别人多嘴他的私事，李东海这么些年也从来没在两家父母跟前多说什么，他摇了摇头：“我也不清楚，最近联系得少。”

李父了然似的点点头，他看了眼正整理货柜的儿子，斟酌着语言小心翼翼地问：“那你呢儿子，你有对象了没啊？”

李东海好笑：“爸，你怎么也开始问这个了？”

“这不是……爸妈年纪大了，想着你早点结婚我们能早点抱孙子嘛。”

李东海听罢微微摇头，正要开口说“没有”时不知想到了什么，略一迟疑，话到嘴边硬生生地刹住了车。

“暂时还没有。”他低下头，浅浅地抿了抿唇，嘴角的弧度转瞬即逝：“如果有了……我会告诉你们的。”

李父的表情非比寻常，自家儿子他比谁都了解，小表情一看就是有事儿不愿意说，他没再多问，只是意味深长地叹了口气道：“那爸爸就等着了，不过儿子，遇见喜欢的可要抓紧咯，现在的小姑娘没耐心等你，指不定你一个不留神，人家跟别人跑了。”

李东海背对着父亲，听见这话心里不由得一颤。

李赫宰他……是个有耐心的人吗？

李东海下意识揪住衣服，鼓起腮帮子陷入了沉思。

李父见儿子傻站在原地，正要出声，一阵突兀的铃声代替他惊醒了李东海，他下意识以为是银赫打来的，却在看到屏幕上的名字后错愕地睁大了眼睛。

李父好奇：“是不是小赫？他走哪儿了？”

“不是，是……”李东海顿了顿，悄悄攥紧手机：“是我们公司的合作商，爸，我出去接个电话。”

说完，李东海解开围裙匆匆走出大门，李父纳闷，他又不是商业间谍，有啥话是他不能听的吗？

“喂？”

李东海不知怎地有些紧张，这是自那晚两人不欢而散后的第一次通话，他甚至连嗓音都舒展不开。

“李东海。”

“啊……哦，是你啊。”

如果仔细听，可以听出李东海的些许不自在，他保持面上的镇定，舔舔发干的嘴唇说：“劳、劳动节快乐呀。”

李赫宰笑了，虽然很轻却还是被李东海捕捉到了短促的气音，他感觉李赫宰一定是在笑话他笨拙的打招呼方式，可对方没说什么，只是纵着他轻笑道：“嗯，劳动节快乐。”

李东海的耳垂微微发烫，对面的人总是几个字、一句话就让能扰乱他的心弦。

这段时间以来，自己与李赫宰之间本就微妙的关系正在逐渐发生改变，李东海感到愧疚，为自己的优柔寡断和落荒而逃，更为李赫宰坦荡捅破名为“暧昧”的窗户纸的一瞬间，自己的迟疑。

回家的前一天里李东海想了很多，他害怕李赫宰会就此讨厌他，觉得自己是揣着明白装糊涂，贪婪地吸取着对方的温柔和善意，实际玩着成年人感情中的恶劣把戏。

“昨天几点到家的？”李赫宰随口问。

李东海老实回答：“一点多，起飞的时候延误了。”

“到了也不知道给我打电话？”李赫宰皱眉，手里摆弄着李东海留下的便利贴：“门上留的那是什么？”

“哦……就是想拜托你帮我照顾一下家里的蔬菜，它们太小了，我怕这几天没人管，它们会死掉。”

李赫宰明显不满于这个答案，哼道：“我这个免费劳动力你用的可还满意？”

“你可以不做的。”李东海窘迫到脸红，难得的反驳起来：“我、我只是跟你打商量，你不愿意的话放任不管就好了。”

“我什么时候拒绝过你。”李赫宰懒懒一笑：“你不就是看准了这点，说跑就跑么？嗯？恃宠而骄说的是不是你？”

李东海惊叫：“我没有！”

“没有什么？你是不清楚我的心思，还是清楚得不能再清楚，所以断定自己做什么我都不会生气？”

李东海急了：“我没有跑李赫宰！我也没有恃……你！总之我没有，这个词不是你这样用的！”

“我国语不是很好，要不你教教我，该如何描述你这种行为，我好认真追究一下。”

李东海“我”了半天说不出任何话，脸倒是憋得越来越红，他听见李赫宰闷闷的笑声从那边传来，这才意识到那人是在逗自己玩儿。

他不知道第多少次埋怨自己嘴笨，银赫也好李赫宰也好，他没一个说得赢的，李东海没好气地问：“你打电话来有事吗？”

李赫宰笑够了，声音也不自觉的放软：“也不算有事，但如果想人是件事情的话，我的确有事在身。”

李东海差点就要被李赫宰风轻云淡的语气忽略掉他在说什么了，他不想自作多情的，可李赫宰嘴里说的人……是自己吗？

“李赫宰你……”

“你不好奇我在想谁么？”李赫宰饶有兴致道。

“我不好奇，你别说。”李东海像只受惊的小动物一样，在李赫宰看不见的地方慌忙摆手，他生怕下一秒从对方嘴里听到自己的名字，在他还没准备好的当下，即使是用玩笑的方式。

李赫宰安静了几秒才开口：“李东海，我现在在机场。”

李东海提不起精神，脑袋里乱乱的，心不在焉地问：“哦……出差吗？”

“去M市。”

“啊？”

李赫宰耐心重复：“去M市，我订了机票，十分钟后登机。”

“你……”李东海甚至怀疑自己听错了：“你来M市做什么？”

李赫宰没有回答，两人之间只剩下沉默随着通话时长在一秒一秒中增加，李东海慢慢沿着墙壁蹲下，鼓起勇气问：“你是来找我的吗？”

李赫宰嗓音低沉，答非所问：“如果可以，我想下飞机后第一时间见到你。”

四周很安静，李东海蹲在市场后门的阴凉地里，地上的小蚂蚁弯弯绕绕爬上台阶，爬上他的鞋子，李东海挥手把它拨下去，小声问：“如果……你会失望吗？”

李赫宰淡然道：“我从来不对自己以外的人失望。”

李东海在这一瞬间失去了说话的能力，李赫宰总是这样理直气壮、坦坦荡荡，让自己望而止步，又好生羡慕。

他抿嘴笑了笑，语气轻快：“我会去接你的，无论出于什么……我都会去接你。”

“嗯。”李赫宰应了一声：“晚点来也没关系，我会等你。”

李东海答好，两人又说了几句，李赫宰那边准备登机，李东海说待会儿见，挂下电话后又在原地静静地蹲了一会儿才回到店里。

银赫还没有来，从家到海鲜市场有段不近的距离，父亲到对面老王家喝茶吹牛去了，李东海一人默默收拾着店里的卫生，有人来时带上手套给人装蟹装鱼。

随着时间过去，李东海渐渐地坐不住了，他频繁看表小声嘀咕，像是在盘算什么，终于在分针走过半圈的时候，脱下胶鞋和围裙，来到对面店里找到父亲。

“爸，车钥匙我拿走了，有点事我出去一下。”

李东海开着皮卡飞驰在海边的公路上，凉爽的海风灌入他的T恤，吹乱他的短发，假日的海岸是一道亮丽的风景线，李东海一边开车一边朝远处耀眼的海面多看了两眼，他琢磨着李赫宰是不是第一次来M市，回来的路上，要比要先带他来海边看看呢？

待会儿见面了第一句话该说什么好？是应该热情一点还是随意一点？他不想两人之间太尴尬，干脆就当迎接好朋友一样，单纯欢迎李赫宰来M市旅游吧？

李赫宰来了住哪？五一期间酒店都订不到，带他回家会不会太过突兀呢？来之前他应该先跟父亲讲一声的。

李东海敏感地闻了闻衣服，或许他该换身衣服再出来，李赫宰应该不会嫌弃他身上染到的腥味儿吧？他把车窗降到最低，试图让风带走衣服上淡淡的咸湿气息。

一路上，李东海胡思乱想，忐忑不安的同时，内心深处隐隐的期待让他不禁轻笑起来，这种新颖的感觉十分奇妙，就像是他迫切地想要赶去赴约一样。

无论结果如何，我都应该勇敢一点——李东海在心里说。

另一边，与李东海结束通话没多久，李赫宰的手机手机又响了，他以为那人还要说些什么，谁想屏幕上亮起的并不是自己所想的名字。

“妈。”

“赫宰。”听筒传来母亲的声音，这是自出院以后母子俩第一次通话，李赫宰那日后又去医院看望了两次，母亲无一不是温言软语地劝说他回家住，就当是照顾妈妈，可每次都被李赫宰婉言拒绝了，言语里的意思无非是不愿妥协，在外面住更自在。

他的母亲连声音都是南方女子一贯的细软柔弱，在听筒对面不紧不慢地问：“早上妈妈没打通你的电话，Allen说你订了中午的机票，是要去哪儿？”

李赫宰沉声道：“M市。”

“M市……”母亲喃喃重复，想起什么又问：“是安排了工作吗？”

“没有。”李赫宰并不打算隐瞒什么：“我去找李东海。”

母亲没再多问，话音一转提起此通电话的目的：“赫宰啊，素拉回来了，你们姐弟好久没见面，正好今天你爸也在家，咱们一家人在一起聚聚吧？”

李赫宰垂下眼帘，沉思片刻后回答：“今天算了，下次吧。”

正好这时空姐前来提醒李赫宰可以登机了，李赫宰不再多言，淡漠道：“我先挂了，妈。”

“赫宰！”母亲有些着急的叫着儿子的名字。

“还有事？”

她叹下一口气，放软声音语重心长地说：“赫宰，你想去哪妈妈管不了，但咱们一家能够聚在一起的机会不多，你爸前些天还在念叨你，你就当是疼妈妈，回家吃顿饭好吗？”

李赫宰不说话，他独自一人坐在休息室中脸上没有任何表情，背影孤独得宛如一座雕像，手机停留在耳边也不知有没有在听。

“赫宰，在听妈妈说话吗？”

“嗯。”李赫宰轻轻应了一声，没有人知道此时的他在想什么。

“所以赫宰，今天先回家吧，什么事情更为重要，妈妈希望你能考虑清楚。”

母亲不紧不慢地说完便挂掉了电话，李赫宰绷紧下巴，起身跟随空姐前往登机口，他一路上都心不在焉，眼前闪过的是李东海或微笑或气闷的脸，还有刚才简短的一通电话，他都能想象出李东海是怎样不敢置信地张大嘴巴，然后慌慌张张地赶去机场迎接自己。

李赫宰突然停下脚步，他叹了一口气，转身离开机场，终是没有登上前往M市的飞机。


End file.
